


naming

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [18]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Planning, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Vaginal Sex, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I'm sorry, did I actually say that out loud?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like. Daddy Kink for day 18. I once read a headcanon that Emilia would call her lovers "daddy", so I always wanted to write something like this for them, but like. I apparently can't write them out of their continuity???? but this wouldn't fit into continuity unless it was a one time thing????? So, like, here's them kind of doing daddy kink but kind of not, with some family planning thrown in????? not really too proud of this tbh  
> 

Shingen is certainly no stranger to roleplay in the bedroom, and it doesn't take long for Emilia to get into the swing of such things. In fact, she was the one who introduced their long-time favorite, in which she's his perfect patient and he's her favorite doctor, but they've moved beyond that a few times. None of their roles have ever been half as serious as that one, and it's usually more common for them to break character, but he still tries to take it as seriously as possible.

Even so, he isn't sure what to think when he nibbles on her ear one night and she gasps out, “Daddy!”

The fact of the matter is, she's younger than his actual son, and therefore, he's old enough to be her father. It's always added an extra thrill to the relationship, knowing that there's an age difference like that, and she's made it no secret that she feels the same way. Still, she hasn't ever taken it _this_ far, and the way his body reacts to it surprises him quite a bit.

Before he can stop himself, a low moan escapes his lips, and even though he thinks that he should do more thinking about something like that- he  _is_ a real father, after all- he can't help himself. She gives a little gasp, like she's surprised with herself, and she turns a little bit, her face nearly bumping his when she does.

“I'm sorry!” she says. “I'm sorry, did I actually say that out loud?”

“You did,” he replies, and she quickly turns back away, her face going red. He nuzzles along her ear and neck, saying, “But I want to know what actually made you say such a thing, Emilia? What on earth was on your mind, hm?”

“I...it isn't what you think, I just got carried away thinking about...about... _oh_!” She's getting increasingly more flustered, which is adorable all on its own, and he reaches a hand around her to grope at one of her breasts while he teases her.

“Thinking about what, _pumpkin_?” he asks. “Were you thinking about how much _older_ than you I am? I know you like that, _baby_.” His tone changes to one that is more playfully gentle in nature, as if talking to a child, and she squirms, shaking her head furiously.

“No! No, no, nothing like that, it was just... _oh_ , I don't know!” She tries to protest, but she's so embarrassed that she can't keep it up, and he grins to himself, nuzzling her as he keeps talking to her in that same tone of voice.

“So, pumpkin, you wanna be daddy's little girl?” he asks, then pauses, contemplative. “You know, I keep wondering if this is weird, all things considered, but I don't have a _daughter_ , so it's a lot easier for me to separate myself.” He realizes that saying these things out loud, actually putting voice to his concerns about his status as an actual father doesn't do much to make it _less_ weird, but he's always loved to hear himself talk, and he goes on about these things without much of a care.

“Please, that's wasn't what I was...” She moans softly, and he can tell that she's enjoying this, but at the same time, when she tries to protest, she _does_ sound genuine, and he lets go of her breast, halting his teasing for a moment.

“I'm sorry, I got a little carried away there,” he says. “What are you trying to say, Emilia?”

“I didn't mean it like that!” she bursts out, then quiets down a bit. “What I meant was...I was thinking about, um...having children.”

“You were...what?”

She covers her face and wails to herself, stammering incoherently for a moment before finally regaining her composure enough to explain herself to him. “I guess it's too sudden to talk about something like that, but I keep thinking about what would happen if we had a baby, and you know how parents will call each other mommy and daddy around their kids? To get the kids used to calling them that? That's what I was thinking about, and I don't...I'm sorry!”

He doesn't think he'll ever get over how absolutely adorable she is when she gets flustered like this, but she's thrown him for a bit of a loop with her statement. It isn't that he's never thought about the possibility of them having children; he married her knowing that she wanted a family, after all, but she's all but avoided the topic since then, and it's slipped his mind, for the most part. However, he doesn't have any issue with it, and once he's regained his  _own_ composure, he reaches up to pull her hands down, tilting her face to the side so that he can kiss her.

She turns her body completely while she kisses him, straddling his lap, and when they break the kiss, he rests his forehead against hers. “If that's what you want, Emilia, then you know I'm more than happy to have a baby with you.”

Her face lights up before she gets a mischievous look in her eyes and says, “You were enjoying yourself an awful lot before I told you what I meant. If you want to play like that for tonight, I'm happy to go along with it... _daddy_ .”

Once again, a thrill goes through him at the word, and he decides that, just for tonight, he doesn't have to think about if there's anything weird about indulging in that. He caresses her cheek tenderly as he pulls her onto his cock, and she gasps, saying it again for him and causing him to nearly lose it before they've properly begun. She bounces in his lap, eyes bright and face flushed, and it's nice to be able to lose themselves in this fantasy, just for the moment.

“Good girl,” he says, and it's far from the first time he's said something like that to her, but it comes out sounding different this time. “That's daddy's good little girl.”

She keeps calling him that again and again while he thrusts up into her, until he's had his fill of this little game and starts thinking about what it was that she was initially trying to talk about. That honestly thrills him more then this, and Shingen gives her a serious look as he says, “I think I like you better as mommy than as my little girl, though.”

Her eyes  _really_ light up that, and he continues, telling her how much he wants to get her pregnant, and how he wants to have a child with her more than anything in the world. He didn't go into this relationship thinking about kids or a future or anything like that; he's been there before, he's done all of that and he didn't really think it was something he was going to do again, but she's still young, and he'll be damned if he doesn't try to keep up with her and give her everything she's ever wanted.

He's never been incredibly conscious about using protection with her, and he realizes now that she's never brought it up because that's what she's been hoping for. Tonight, he finds himself hoping when he comes inside of her, ready to help her ideal family grow.

 


End file.
